The present invention relates to medical diagnostic devices, and more particularly to tissue pressure measuring devices.
The pressure of closed tissue in a patient is normally either zero or slightly negative. However, injury or trauma to the tissue may cause severance of one or more blood vessels and flow of blood into the tissue. Since the tissue is closed by the fascia surrounding the muscle belly, the blood from the ruptured vessels causes an increase of pressure in the closed tissue compartment. In the event that the tissue pressure should exceed the capillary or perfusion pressure, the collateral blood vessels may become occluded and tissue perfusion ceases. Persistance of this abnormal pressure condition for a period of time may result in ischemia and eventually irreversible tissue damage. However, the pressure condition can be relieved through performance of a fasciotomy procedure, in order to reestablish tissue perfusion. Hence, it is necessary to ascertain the pressure in the closed tissue compartment to determine whether fasciotomy is necessary or desired.